fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
__NOEDITSECTION__ #makeyoutubegreatagain Welcome to the Fan Creations Wiki, the free fan site that is fuelled by imagination! Blog_post_thumbnail.png|Community Press|linktext=Read the best blogs in the community|link=Blog:Recent_posts Alderan destroyed.jpg|Alderan|linktext=Read about Alderan, the seventh planet in the Lucidity System|link=Alderan Anything.jpeg|Characters|link=:Category:Characters|linktext=Create a giraffe with roller skates, or a cyborg tree! Indulge your ingenuity. Homepage-screenshot.png|The Radia Skin|link=Thread:3236|linktext=Read about the wiki's new skin Recent posts Have you ever contributed to Wikipedia? Yes No I wouldn't dream of it Are you a winner beginner? Then don't stress, visit our beginner's guide! Didn't find what you were looking for, perky comrade? Contact or the Global Wikia Staff. Filmography Characters Games Apps Fiction TV Help Out } |What on earth is fanon? }} ---- Today is http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/simcityhurricanes/images/f/f7/Construction_Symbol.png The Fan Creations Wiki will now be going through the laborious process of homepage reconstruction, and any feedback will be greatly appreciated! ''' [[ | ]] ''' In essence, that means that you can write anything on any random fandom, or even create your own. For example, you could create your own video game franchise, company, book series, etc. on this wiki; however, something not supported here would be an article that features nothing but correct information on Star Wars, Doctor Who, you name it. For it to be considered fanon, it would have to at least partially contain information you have made up. This wiki is dedicated to fan-made material. That includes arbitrary shippings; very diverse characters of naive dispositions; new video games produced by Nintendo post-World War IV, etc. - anything you can think of belongs here. Yes, that includes ponies ... Here at the Fan Creations Wiki, we encourage and implore you to be as much of a nonconformist as you want, and strive to build a community where anyone and everyone will feel warm and creative. Give it a go. Just like the internet, we were built to give people freedom, and we believe that freedom is the most important aspect of writing. So, naturally, a wiki would come into existence and allow people to write as freely as they want. Note: of course, that does come with small restrictions. Please read our policies so you're content with what they are. Software: MediaWiki 1.19.24 • Pages: • Edits: • Active editors: • Admins: Other areas of Fan Creations Wiki * – Get in touch with the local community. * – Ask questions about using Fan Creations Wiki. * – Socialise with local wikians. * – A surefire way to locate all the activity on the Fan Creations Wiki. User links Stats * active users since November 9, 2014. * articles since November 9, 2014. * administrators since November 9, 2014. Fan Creations Wiki is not... *'Real'. Every article that belongs to this wiki is fake and its contents are therefore not canon. *'Official'. Most of the information on existing fandoms is fake. It may, however, mix official information with fan made information - we like to call this an equal recipe. Logo created by User:Dragonleaf5678 For an optimal viewing experience, the Fan Creations Wiki recommends using a computer device with the Wikia Skin. The Fan Creations Wiki is not designed for the Monobook skin, but the Monobook skin is compatible and available for usage. See for more details. Category:Fan Creations Wiki